


looking through shattered glass

by cottoncandyacey



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, its cute tho !! promise., pretty much how others view haku vs how chihiro views haku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/cottoncandyacey
Summary: He’s glittering forest-green eyes and brilliant smiles and smooth cool scales and calloused skin, and he is good.
Relationships: Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi & Ogino Chihiro, Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi/Ogino Chihiro
Comments: 18
Kudos: 192





	looking through shattered glass

**Author's Note:**

> I WATCHED SPIRITED AWAY TODAY AND I CRIED LIKE FIVE TIMES it’s so good and I love Haku so much so take this because I don’t like how so many people in the bathhouse hated him :(

“Be careful,” They say, whenever she asks about him. 

“He’s all sharp edges, cold and angry, and he doesn’t care about you, or anyone. He only cares for himself. I mean, just look at him.”

But she finds that hard to believe, with how his skin is calloused against hers as he takes her hand into his, how warm his arm feels over her shoulders, and how he tries to help her find her parents amongst the other swine. 

She will ask again, someone else this time, and she receives the same sort of answer. 

“He’s made of steel, Sen. His heart is made of ice. He won’t care about you.”

And once again, she can’t quite believe it. Not as he looks at her, and those eyes gleam and a smile quirks his lips and lights his face with warm kindness as they stand side by side, his voice fond and soaked in care when he speaks. 

Again. She asks.

“He’s shattered glass, and he will cut you if you try to piece him back together. Stay very far away from him, and focus on your work.”

This time, she decides to stop asking, because he’s hurt and they’re falling, and something flashes in her mind’s eye when she blinks, and then he’s hurt and she’s fighting to save him. He’s bleeding and a dragon, and then he’s human and battered and she knows that they’ve got it wrong. 

But she can’t help but ask, just one more time. 

“He’s exactly what you think he is,” Zeniba says, voice warm and gentle as she turns to look at her. “He’s hurt and he was cold, but he’s trying to help. He wants to do good, don’t you think?”

She does think so, as she hugs him and he nuzzles her as they embrace. She really does think so, especially with how she suddenly remembers a pink shoe and a strong current and being pushed back to shore on Haku’s scaly back. And she thinks so even more when she remembers, and says his name, and watches his whole face light up, eyes glittering like never before as he cries out to her happily. 

Their foreheads touch, and Chihiro knows that Kohaku,  _ her _ Kohaku, is more than shattered glass and sharp edges. He’s glittering forest-green eyes and brilliant smiles and smooth cool scales and calloused skin, and he is  _ good _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> aaa I hope this is ok !! I’m !! hhh


End file.
